


All The Sweets You Can Eat

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eating, Force-Feeding, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Weight Gain, belly play, fat!Dean, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from a hunt and discovers what Dean really does when he's away. He tries to teach him a lesson but it backfires on both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted anonymously over at the kink meme

The sounds coming from inside should tip John off as soon as he approaches the motel room door. He should know exactly what he's walking in on. Instead he's fishing around for the key while congratulating himself on a successful hunt. 

He had told Dean not to expect him back for at least a week. As it turned out he got lucky on day one. Shot the thing right between the eyes, quick and neat. It gave him plenty of time to get lucky with a chunky blonde girl on day two. Quick and dirty. He considered staying gone a little longer to try his luck but he knew he ought to get home. The longer John is gone the fatter Dean manages to get by the time he returns. He never gets any smaller despite the strict regimen John has him on. So he had decided to come home, only stopping for a few drinks at a bar near the motel.

Maybe he had too many. 

Even though he hears the slurping sounds and the single distinctive burp, he gives it no thought as the door swings open.

But then he sees Dean, fat as ever and sprawled out on the floor. He’s wearing nothing but underwear even though his massive stomach is enough to protect his modesty. John realizes with a shock that Dean’s belly no longer merely sags over his crotch. His gut is actually sitting on the floor between his outspread thighs. And it rounds out into a mammoth ball on top of which Dean is balancing a huge bowl. He hugs the bowl between the mounds of his chest while scooping spoonfuls of pudding into his fat face. It must be delicious because Dean is letting out appreciative murmurs as he swallows it down.

Something in John snaps as he stares at the look of gluttonous bliss on Dean’s face. “Dean!” he barks. “What the hell are you doing?”

Dean’s head snaps up and his eyes lock on John’s. His chocolate-smeared mouth gapes open but he doesn’t say anything. They both know the scene speaks for itself. John takes in the half-empty box of donuts on the couch behind Dean and the two-liter bottle of root beer. The floor is littered with empty takeout containers and chip bags. It’s an impressive amount of junk for someone who is forbidden from eating junk food. Obviously this is more than a slip-up. This is more than just cheating on a diet. Dean planned and prepared for this event. And with Dean’s ballooning weight John can only imagine how frequent an occasion it is.

“I-I’m sorry,” Dean starts. He puts the bowl down and tries to heave himself up, using the couch for support. “I promise I--”

“Sit down,” John orders. Dean immediately sinks back down onto his enormous ass. “I don’t want to hear your promises or your excuses. This behavior is inexcusable. You know how hard I work to help you with your weight and this is what you do while I’m gone. It’s no wonder you’re so fat. You’re out of control, Dean!”

“Dad,” Dean pleads, “I’ll clean up the mess.” He starts to get up again but John pushes him back down.

“No. I’m giving up. You want to be a pig so badly then I’ll treat you like a pig.”

“I don’t! I swear, I’m sorry!”

“Eat your pudding.”

“What?”

“I said eat your pudding,” John growls. “Are your ears full of fat or did you forget how to follow an order?” He watches as Dean reluctantly picks up the bowl and begins to eat the pudding. “Faster,” John says. “Don’t waste my time.”

Dean quickens his pace, ladling pudding into his mouth almost faster than he can swallow it. In no time he’s scraping the bowl and looking nervously up at John.

“Eat the donuts,” John says. Dean stares up at him. The glare John gives him has Dean scrambling for the box and stuffing donuts in his mouth as fast as he can. The last three donuts in the box disappear and Dean washes them down with a long gulp of root beer. He caps it and then braces himself against the couch, preparing to stand up. With one hand on the couch and the other on his sloshing belly, Dean is completely surprised when John shoves him back down.

“Pigs belong on the floor.” John picks up the bottle and drops it in Dean’s lap. “And I expect you to finish this.”

Dean stares at the bottle of soda. “The whole thing?”

“Pigs don’t waste food, Dean.”

As Dean sucks down the root beer, John begins to look around at the empty food packages on the floor. He doesn't doubt Dean has food stashed all over the place. The idea of his well-trained boy going behind his back like that is infuriating. It’s also incredibly likely.

John stalks into the boys’ room and begins tearing things apart. He empties the small chest of drawers, looks under both mattresses, and turns out Dean’s duffle bag. Sure enough the bottom of the bag is packed with Twinkies and Hostess fruit pies. John scoops them up and stomps back into the main room.

Dean is still nursing the soda bottle, looking forlorn and a little sick. “You’re going to eat all this too,” John informs him. He dumps the snacks on Dean’s belly, ignoring his yelp as the packages hit sensitized skin.

“I’m too full, Dad, I can’t eat anymore,” Dean whines. He’s clutching the bottle in one hand and hugging his belly with the other. Even to John it’s obvious how bloated his stomach is. “I’ll puke if I try to eat any more.” John watches Dean rub his belly, concentrating on the swell of his distended stomach. He lets out two burps in quick succession.

“I think you’d rather risk it than stop eating,” John says. He takes the bottle from Dean’s hand and holds it up to his lips. “Open,” he orders. Dean shakes his head with a grimace, prompting John to pinch a roll of fat at Dean’s side. Dean lets out a yelp and John jams the bottle into his open mouth. He tips Dean’s head back and pours a slow stream of root beer down his throat. Dean has no choice but to swallow until the bottle is completely empty. Then John tosses it aside and immediately picks up a Twinkie. “If you want to be an obese mound of lard then you better eat all your snacks. That’s what these are for, right, Dean? So you can scarf them all down and become an even bigger pig?”

“No, that’s not...” Dean begins, but John isn’t listening. He squats down beside Dean, brandishing a Twinkie like a weapon. “I can’t eat anymore,” Dean moans. 

"We'll see," John says. He smooshes the Twinkie against Dean's closed mouth. Then he scrapes the mash of cake and creme off of Dean's round cheeks and forces it between his lips. “There. I knew you were still hungry."

Dean eats two more Twinkies without protest, though John can tell he's uncomfortable by the way he rubs at his belly. After a few more Dean is starting to pant. John tells him to lay down on his back, an order Dean is quick to follow. He whimpers in relief as his belly sags between his thighs. His breathing, though still strained, becomes more regular.

John watches him breathe for a minute, then decides Dean needs something to drink. He checks the fridge for soda but all he finds is a six-pack of beer. He grabs it and returns to Dean, pulling a can from the plastic ring.

“Open up,” John says, holding the can over Dean’s head.

Dean obeys and does his best to swallow as John pours beer into his mouth. He sputters a little but he still gets most of it down so John keeps going.

After two cans of beer Dean is huffing and puffing again. His gut looks so bloated and heavy that John isn't sure he could get up now if he tried. “Please,” he pants. “Dad, I’m gonna barf. Please stop.”

“I don’t think so, Dean. You haven’t even eaten your pies yet.”

“Wh-what?” Dean tries to peer over his gut to see what John is talking about. When John approaches with a stack of fruit pies Dean groans. “No,” he pleads. “I can’t.”

“You wouldn’t have kept all this in your bag if you didn’t want to eat it. Now open up.” John pries Dean’s mouth open and pushes the fruit pie in. Dean looks up at him, grimacing from around the pie sticking out of his mouth. “Chew,” John commands. Then Dean begins to work his jaw. As the pie disappears into his mouth, his already fat cheeks begins to bulge out. “Swallow!” John barks. Dean obeys, struggling to gulp it all down, then lets his mouth fall slack. Immediately John sticks another pie in. This time, instead of an order, he lands a smack to Dean’s belly. Dean yelps and starts to eat the pie.

John gets to his feet, standing menacingly over Dean. He watches the sluggish way Dean chews. “Eat it, Dean, or I’m going to hit you again.”

Dean eats but he's starting to look a little green. His forehead is beading with sweat and John notices that he looks like he’s about to cry.

Undeterred, John opens another can of beer. He holds Dean’s mouth open and begins to pour. Dean starts to choke but regains control and finishes the can. There are tears leaking from his eyes now and he lets out a sob when John reaches for another pie.

“Stop crying, Dean.” Suddenly John’s hand shoots out and he slaps Dean’s gut hard enough to bruise. “You asked to be treated like this when you made yourself so fat.” 

This time Dean’s gasp of pain turns into a moan that sounds suspiciously sexual. John looks down at him in surprise just in time to see Dean's hips buck up. He’s puzzled, but he still puts another fruit pie in Dean’s mouth. This time he presses the palm of his hand into the soft flesh below Dean's belly button. “Eat, Dean,” he commands, “or you know what I’m going to do.”

Dean starts to chew but John slaps him anyways. “Faster, pig,” he barks.

The slap earns an agonized moan from Dean but also causes his hips to jerk up again. He’s panting and wheezing but still chewing despite the wetness on his flushed face. As he eats, John catches him circle his hips.

Before he can think about what he's doing, John reaches out and hefts up Dean's gut. He looks at his groin and sure enough Dean is rock hard in his grey boxer briefs. “What the fuck, Dean,” he spits. He jerks away, letting the full weight of Dean’s stomach smack against his thighs.

John stares at the blush blooming on Dean's cheeks. Arousal is suddenly coursing through his own body, causing his own cock to swell.

Before he can think about what he’s doing, John tears his fly open and pulls out his cock. He strokes it as he takes in the sight of the beached whale he’s made of his son. Dean is struggling to sit up while staring in horror at John’s cock. He fights against his bulk, grunting and panting, then seems to give up. All he can do is lay immobilized by his girth while John steps out of his jeans and underwear.

John has never been more turned on in his life and yet he has no idea what to do with Dean. He’s certain Dean will throw up if he tries to fuck his mouth. He doesn't think he can maneuver Dean into a position that will let him at his ass. But then he notices the way Dean is clutching his swollen gut. It drives John to plunge his cock right into Dean's gaping belly button.

Even with his cock surrounded by blubber, John can feel how packed Dean's stomach is. He can’t help reaching down and grabbing at his belly, squeezing fat as he slams into Dean. “God, Dean,” he gasps, “look at all this lard. You've really gotten disgusting.” He shifts so that his cock drags upwards across Dean’s belly and then begins to ride his gut. The sloshing sound Dean's stomach makes as he ruts against it only turns him on more. “What a pig,” John grunts out. “At least you're good for something now that you're this fat.”

Beneath him Dean is alternating between moans of pain and gasps of pleasure. John knows bearing down on his stomach like that must be agony for his massive son. But he also knows Dean’s cock is getting plenty of friction from his bouncing belly.

“And you probably love it, pig.”

John reaches down to grab one of Dean's breasts. He squeezes, earning a moan from Dean. “Gluttonous hog. Can’t get enough, can you?” He grabs Dean's belly and begins to buck against him harder than before. Even with an enormous stomach between them John can feel Dean meet his thrusts. Soon Dean shudders, crying out before going slack beneath John's weight.

John stands up then, letting Dean pant while he finishes himself off with his hand. He comes all over Dean's belly.

On his way to the shower, he realizes Dean is quietly finishing off the last fruit pie. "Keep eating, Dean," he spits. "Pretty soon you’ll only be useful as a pincushion."


	2. Epilogue

The cheeseburger John shoves in his mouth immediately muffles Dean's gasp of pleasure. His cheeks, sloppy with mayonnaise and ketchup, begin to bulge as he eats. It’s a lot like the first time it happened except he’s even more massive and this time John’s cock is buried in his ass. John slams into him again, causing a wave to ripple through his enormous belly.

He’s on his back in a ratty motel bed with squeaky springs. There's a thick stack of pillows under his ass, raising him up so that John can fuck into him. The angle forces his belly to sag towards his chin, creating a wobbling layer of lard that almost swallows his chest. These days Dean’s belly is so big that it slaps against his knees with every waddling step he takes. It completely hides the erections he gets when John makes comments about his size.

True to his word, John hasn't tried to restrict Dean's eating at all. He does still get after him for his gluttonous habits and constant weight gain. And then he gets on him and feeds Dean all the food he can eat.

John likes to grab handfuls of the jiggly fat at Dean’s sides as he fucks him. He squeezes and pulls, all the while pushing in and out. He gives Dean a few more good thrusts then pulls another burger out of the fast food bag. The wrapper joins the small pile at the foot of the bed. Dean knows better than to protest. John will feed him whether he likes it or not and chances are good that his bigger belly can hold it all. 

It surprises him how much he likes it but he tries not to think about it too much. Instead he opens wide and scarfs down another burger.


End file.
